Swan Triplets, Newton Twins, & a 6th Cullen kid
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: It has been 100yrs since Edward left Bella in Forks.The Cullens have been back for a few years when the Swan triplets and the Newton twins move in.How are BellaMikeJessicaAngela&Ben still alive?Why is there a vampire after Bella?Who's Leana or isit Nicole
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV:**

_"I don't want you..." _

These words repeated in my head, over, and over agian for the last century.

Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan, am a vampire.

And to think, I got changed only 5 months after he left me.

_I had been sitting in my room, on the bed, not really looking at anything._

_The hole in my chest making it hard to breathe. My arms cluched around my torso, in hopes of keeping me together. No more tears fell from my eyes, my eyes were to dry to produce tears, from all the crying I had already done. I had no voice, my throat had gone hoarse from all the yelling, and screaming, for him to come back, and say he loved me, say it was only a cruel joke, Emmett had put him to. But when I really think about it, Emmett couldn't have possibly put him to it, Emmett was to nice a guy too...right? I don't know anything anymore, I don't know up from down...All I know is Edward doesn't love me. He doesn't want me...I will soon be just a distant memory to him...if I'm lucky. With all his distractions, I will soon be __**Bella-what's-her-name from Forks**__... I was only something to pass the time, with living forever, he will need something to pass the time. How many other blank-whats-her-name from blank are there? For all I know he could have another soon to be whats her name right now... He could be out there, laughing, playing, kissing, another girl...or he could be out there dating a vampire. What if he already had a vampire girlfriend, that was just away? What if he was already married!_

_Oh gosh, that thought made me sick! I ran to the bathroom and thru up whatever was in my stomach, which was water, and a breakfast bar._

_I stumbled my way back to my room, to lay in my horrible thoughts, to wonder about Edward...gosh it hurt so much to say him name._

_I had just lay down on my bed, when I was swept into the arms of something cold, and hard..."EDWARD! He's back!" I thought as I quickly turned around to see his face...and all I saw was Victoria. With a menicing smile on her face. My smile dropped. _

_"What do you want Victoria?" _

_"Oh, dear Bella. I see Edward is gone, and I thought it'd be the perfect time to pop in for a visit." She answered laughing._

_Just then the door-bell rang. Victoria, pulled me down the stairs to answer the door. On the other side was Angela, Ben, Mike, and Jessica._

_Mike had let up on wanting to go out with me, and was now fully in love with Jessica. Angela and Ben were happy together as well._

_I felt my eyes get wide with fear, I couldn't let them get dragged into this! _

_"Guys, I don't think this is a good tim-" I started, getting cut off by Victoria._

_"Friends of yours Bella? Come in, come in! Your in time for Lunch!" Victoria said, pulling them in._

_She then cackled, scaring the death out of my friends._

_"Victoria, leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!" I screamed, stepping infront of them._

_"But Bella, why would I do that? They seem like such nice people!" She said laughing._

_Then she jumped at me. I felt her bite into my neck, and I was gone...I could faintly hear the screams of my friends._

_"Leave them alone!!!" I got out in between my own screams. Victoria didn't have to worry about anyone coming to the house, Charlie was away on a police convension for the next week. _

"Bella!" I heard as I snapped back from my past memory.

"Yes?" I asked, shaking my head a little, to get rid of the memory's.

"You need to get ready we are going to be leaving soon." Angela said, looking down at me sadly.

I only nodded, and climbed the stairs to my room.

Mike and Jessica had gotten married some years ago, as did Angela and Ben. Ben had grown, so he was about Mike's height, making him about 2 inches taller than Angela.

I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, and blue baby doll top, black flip-flops, and pulled a jean jacket on. I ran to the bathroom, and brushed through my long brown hair. I now had dark brown hair, with some red AND copper tints in it. I was actually beautiful. I'm not conceited, but I could beat Rosalie with my looks.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, pulled on a locket that my family had given me, and my charm bracelet...Charlie and Renee had given me, along time ago...

I raced down the stairs, and met everyone at the door. We all took a deep breath, and left. We were going back to Forks High School.

I got into my black escape, Angela and Ben sat in the middle, while Jessica and Mike sat in the very back.

Angela had grown even more beautiful than before. She looked the same, but she had a glow to her, Jessica lost the frizz to her hair, and had a small glow to her. She was in humanly pretty but not gorgeous. Ben and Mike looks were more pronounced, they lost their baby look to them.

I pulled into the parking lot, and got out, followed by the family. We walked into the small office, and it looked exactly the same.

I walked up to the desk, with Angela and Jessica, and gave the receptionist a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, and this is Angela, and Jessica. We are the Swan sisters." I say, saying our last name. They took mine, saying it was easier or something...

"Oh, yes. Here are your schedule's and your slips, you'll need to get these signed by all your teachers, and bring it to me at the end of the day." She said, handing us our papers.

"Thank you." Angela answered. We stepped back; Ben and Mike stepped up.

"Hello, we are the Newton brothers. I'm Mike and this is Ben." Mike said, doing the same thing. They chose Mike's name, because it was a really common one.

I stepped out of the office, along with everyone else, and noticed the campus was filling up with kids.

"Lets compare schedules." Jessica said, taking them all.

**Bella-**

**1st- Choir **

**2nd- CLA 11**

**3rd- Trig**

**4th- Physical Education**

**5th- World History**

**LUNCH**

**6th- Biology**

**7th- Homeroom**

**Angela-**

**1st- Choir**

**2nd- CLA 11**

**3rd- Phyisical Education**

**4th- Biology**

**5th- World History**

**LUNCH**

**6th- Trig**

**7th- Homeroom**

**Jessica-**

**1st- Choir**

**2nd- World History**

**3rd- Trig**

**4th- CLA 11**

**5th- Physical Education**

**LUNCH**

**6th- Biology**

**7th- Homeroom**

**Mike-**

**1st- Trig**

**2nd- World History**

**3rd- Art**

**4th- Physical Education**

**5th- Spanish**

**LUNCH**

**6th- Biology**

**7th- Homeroom**

**Ben-**

**1st- Trig**

**2nd- CLA 11**

**3rd- Physical Education**

**4th- Biology**

**5th- Spanish**

**LUNCH**

**6th- Art**

**7th- Homeroom**

So I had 1, 2, 5, lunch, and 7th with Angela, I have 1,3, lunch 6, 7th with Jessica, I have 4, lunch, 6, 7th with Mike, and with Ben I have 2, lunch, 7th.

So I had someone in every class of mine. Angela, Jessica and I walked to the choir room, and got in there late.

"Class we have 3 new students. The Swan triplets. Angela Swan, Jessica Swan, and Isabella Swan." The teacher Mr. Curry said.

I knew my eyes must have been as wide as dinner plates...Alice and Rosalie were in this class. Oh god no. I quickly composed myself, after a quick glance with my sisters, and we took our seats, as far away from the Cullen/Hale as possible. I could see them staring at us, in confusion. You thought you left the puny little whats her name from forks behind didn't you? Well...no sorry!

I made my way to CLA with Angela and Ben, not saying a word. Angela had told Ben, right after class, and we all walked to class silently scanning the halls.

**LUNCH:**

We had made it throught the day so far without having to speak the Cullens. I had Alice and Rose in my 1st, Emmett in my 2nd, Jasper and Emmett in my 3rd,

I have all of them including Edward in my 4th (I hid in my hoodie, and the teacher didn't make me have to give and intro or my family, and none of the Cullens saw me.) and I have all of them in 5th I did the same in 5th as in 4th. I just had to wait and see till after lunch for what other class I had with any of them.

"There is only 1 table empty enough for all 5 of us...and it is the one right next to the Cullens." Ben said, looking into the lunch room.

"Great. Okay, we will sit by them, but not talk, or aknowledge them, okay?" I said, looking around our group.

They all nodded, and we took a deep breath together. Yes, we did that a lot, it calms us down.

I pushed open the cafateria doors, and they hit the wall with a bang. Angela stood on my right, Jessica on my left, Ben to Angela's right, and Mike to Jessica's left.

I stood in the middle, and a little to the front. I was like the leader of out coven, and the Cullen's needed to know that.

Everyone in the cafateria turned and stared at us, not a word was spoke. Edward saw us, and his eyes were wide, and only on me. But what I saw broke my heart.

There wern't only 5 Cullen's now...there were 6. A little blonde barbie sat right next to Edward. Where I used to sit. I could feel my heart breaking, again, but after 100 years of practice, I've learned to control and conceal all emotions. Not even Jasper could tell what I was feeling, by the confused look on his face.

I sat down in the seat farthest from the Cullens, Angela and Jessica on either side of me, Mike and Ben across from us.

"I didn't like this place the first time I came here, I knew I wouldn't like it the second." I said, taking a bite of my pizza.

"I knew nothing would change...same old colors, same old carpets, heck even five of the same people, not counting us." Jessica said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Brown, and green! Can you imagine the field day some girls would have over it!" I said, laughing. I noticed Alice shutter at that.

"So Jessica..." Mike said having a private conversation with Jessica, Angela and Ben were doing the same. I sighed and sat my head on my arm. I looked around the lunch room, and noticed everyone staring at us, even the Cullens. So I used my power...I could give and take others powers. So far I had a lot of powers. When I come in contact with other vampires, we don't even have to touch we only have to look at each other. Like Edward and I did.

_They are gorgeous, Swan Triplets, Newton Twins! Damn!_

_Who are they?_- This came from Edward's Barbie.

_Gosh, those girls are not even good looking...why does Edward keep staring at them? _

_BELLA? HOW???? I never saw this...- _Alice

_OMC BELLA IS BACK! Ooh hoo- Oh yea! We can so play pranks on Everyone! Wait Newton? Ben, Angela and Jessica? What is going on?- _Emmett

_100 years...and she's back. That girl is just amazing, only she would manage to find ANOTHER group of vampires, and get changed...- _Rosalie

_No emotion...none. What is wrong? She is different, she doesn't seem to care about us- _Jasper

I stopped listening to him after that, afraid of whar he would say.

I focusted in on Edward...and came up with nothing. What? Oh no, he has the same thing I do! Gotta try. What are you thinking? Come on...come on...

"Bella!"

I jumped in shock, falling out of my chair.

"What?" I asked, glaring at Mike, who's eyes were wide. He didn't say anything, he only ran around the table and helped me up.

"Sorry Bells." He whispered. I just waved my hand around, and plopped back into my seat.

"Now, what did you want?" I ask, ignoring the wide eyed looks from the Cullens.

"I just wanted to know why you were glaring at Cullen."

"Oh, I can't read his mind, got frustrated...no big." I answered, shrugging my shoulders, and dowing my pop.

"New power?" Angela asked, smiling. I only nodded and smirked.

"Yep, in fact I got 4! Mind reading, Visions, Empath, and being able to freeze time for a minute." I said, with a smug smile.

"Man, Bella! Come on, will it ever end?" Jessica fake complained.

_One two three, like a bird I sing..._

I flipped open my cell to answer daddy.

"Hello?" I asked, putting it on speaker for the family.

"How are my girls?" Aro asked,

"Good daddy!" We answered.

"What about my sun in laws?"

"Fine Aro." Ben and Mike answered.

"Bella, I need to talk to you in private, since you are the leader." Daddy said.

I groaned and took the phone off speaker.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked.

"I know you may hate me after this but...you have to go meet the Cullens. They have a new member named Leana, and we are not sure, but we think that her real name is Nicole, and she was-" Daddy started, but I finished for him.

"The one who attacked the castle, and killed Jane, Alec, Dametri ect..."

"Yes, and since your our guard, we need you to take this case." Daddy begged.

"Fine, gotta go daddy!"

I put the phone on speaker again.

"Bye Daddy!" Angela, Jessica, and I said at once.

"Bye Girls!"

"Bye Aro!" Ben and Mike said, getting a quick goodbye from Daddy.

Us three girls got close to each other, and took a quick picture on my phone, sending it to Daddy.

"Guys, were skipping the rest of the day. _He's _here, and he brought help." I said, before turning to the Cullens.

"You, follow me." I say, walking out of the room.

I reached the clearing where they played baseball.

"Come on out!" I called, standing in the center, arms wide.

There was a breeze and _they _stood infront of me.

**Okay, so tell me what you think, If your confused, the next chapter will give the answers. Oh, and when I get some reviews, I will put up the already typed 2nd chapter! So please R&R!**


	2. Stalker, slap fights, & moving in

**Bella POV:**

"What are you doing here?" I growled, baring my teeth slightly.

"Why, my angel, you didn't miss me? I thought you'd be happy to see me!" He said.

"I will never be happy to see you, ever again."

"How come you hate me so much? After all the time we spent together..." He said, looking sad.

"Luke, I must have been so special to you, because on the night of our anniversary I found you in my car, having sex with another vampire!" I screamed, stepping towards him, but getting stopped by Angela's power. She could put a force field out, and around any group, person, thing, no matter the size.

_Bella, calm down. We don't want you to start fighting...yet._

She thought, looking slightly towards the Cullens. I only nodded.

"I told you already! I'm sorry! Now come here baby!" He cooed.

"That's disgusting. And what a nice way to say your sorry. And I told _you _already, I don't forgive you! So go away before I actually do kill you!" I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face. He didn't like this and went to attack me, Angela put a force field around our group, Jessica used her power of screaming, and sent it to their heads so only they could hear it (She got this power because she would always gossip, Angela got hers becuase she kept to herself and helped others), Mike set himself on fire (He got this because he always thought he was hot stuff), and Ben made duplacates of us, to confuse them, using mind games, (He got his because he was kind of a geek--I don't mean that in a bad way), and we were ready.

"Show us what you got!" I said, balling up ice balls in my palm. They only smiled and set up their powers. Luke made himself invisible, the guy to his right set ice in a spinning motion around himself, he went after Mike. The other guy had super speed and went after Ben, one of the girls could transport, she went after Angela; the other girl could block out noises--wierd power--so she went after Jessica. I went after Luke.

I went running towards him, and tranformed into a phoenix, and swept over him.

"Shit!" He muttered before turning invisible. I transformed back, and did a double flip landing on my feet.

The next thing I know is I'm on the ground, Luke over me, holding my arms above my head.

He then started to kiss my neck.

"See, I knew you still loved me..." He mummbled into my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens come running to help us.

Emmett went after the guy at Mike, Jasper after the guy at Ben, Rosalie helped Jessica, and Alice helped Angela. Leaving Edward and Leana--who I could tell really didn't want to help--helping me. Luke was slowly going down my neck, getting ready to take my shirt off. Right before any of the Cullens could get to any of the peole, I stopped time, and pulled my family, and the Cullens out fo there using my mind to move them safely. I ran them to the Cullen house, them floating in the air, wide eyed, while my family sat indian style in the air, laughing at the Cullens.

I knocked on the front door, and a wide eyed Esme answered it, letting me in. I dropped everyone on the floor, even my family.

"Okay, well that was enough excitement for a day." I muttered, running my hand through my hair.

"Bella's got a hicky!" Jessica laughed, seeing what Luke left. I smacked her arm, and sat on the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"What was what? The power? Luke? You floating? Help me out here!" I answered, confused. All of the Cullens sat down on the couch's around the one my family currently sat on. They all turned and stared at me expectantly, waiting for something. And I knew what they wanted, and I pretty much had to tell them.

"Well, about 5 months after you left, Victoria showed up, then Mike, Angela, Ben, and Jessica, arrived at the front door. Victoria pulled them into the house, she bit into me, changing me, then bit into them, changing them. We awoke, and she thought that we'd want to join her, but instead we killed her, then we went and hunted, we all are vegitarians. Never have any of us had a drop of human blood. We only have to hunt every 6 months, then in between that we eat human food to keep is alive. I can get powers just by coming into contact with another vampire, so I have all of your powers, so far I have about 18 powers. I can fly, throw ice balls, throw fire balls, I can put a force field around myself, do mind games, scream into others head, set myself on fire, turn invisible, transform, transport, block noises, send ice around myself, super speed, read minds, stop time for a minute, have visions, feel emotions, and the blood thing." I said, looking around at the group.

"Wow. now tell us about Luke." Alice said, smiling at me. All she got was a eye roll, from everyone in my family.

"Well, I met him about 15 years ago, after 5 years he asked me to marry him, we got married, then on the night of our 5 year wedding anniversary and 10 years of being together, I found him having sex with another vampire, in my car. I threw my wedding ring at him, pulled him out of my car in his underwear, kicked the girl out of the car, took him to the court house got divorce papers, got a divorce that very day, happiest day of my life, worst for him, and the happiest 5 years ago, packed my stuff moved with the family. Now he's been following us around for the last 5 years, and he won't leave me alone!" I yelled, rubbing my forehead in frustration. I noticed Edward had gone stiff, the moment I had said I married him.

"So, it seems you have new member. Please tell me about yourself." I said, looking straight at barbie. I don't care what her name is, she is barbie.

She looked annoyed to say the least, and suspicious.

"Wait, what about the whole daddy thing at lunch?" Rosalie cut in. Oh, shit. This is not good. I noticed my family looked worried at me, because I had gone stiff and stopped breathing. _Bella? Are you okay? _Angela asked worriedly, in her mind. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, Aro found out about me being human knowing about you, but then found out I was a vampire, and took us in, because of our powers. We lived there for about 50 years, and whenever a new vampire would visit or a friend of Aro's would come, us three girls were his triplets, and Mike an Ben were his sun in laws. It grew on us, we became really close, and I got them to hunt animals every six months like us. He became our daddy. Gosh, I miss daddy, we have to visit him soon." I said, looking at my family now. They all nodded in unison. I then turned my attention back to barbie, getting a laugh out of my family.

"What?" I asked confused, along with the Cullen's. They only pointed at their heads, showing they had heard what I had called barbie.

"Great. Anyway's, please introduce yourself. And I will introduce my family to you." I said to barbie, and fake smile on my face.

"I'm Leana Marie Cullen. I can stop time for a minute. And I am Edward's mate." She said with a smug smile.

_And you will never be again. _She thought, causing me to laugh. While everyone looked confused.

"Don't worry." I said to barbie, rolling my eyes at her. Then my family understood, while the Cullen's were confused. When ever I need to cover up my pain, I went with another emotion, and I rolled my eyes. I don't know why, but I did that. And the family knew. And they gave me this look as if to say _you will tell us later _I only nodded.

"Well, I am Isabella Marie Thomas Swan. I already told you my power. Oh, the Thomas came from being married to Luke, I just never changed it. Um, this is Angela Swan my sister, the other one is my sister Jessica Swan, and the two guys are Mike, and Ben Newton." I said., just then looking at the clock.

"Oh, we have to go. See you guys around at school. Bye!" I said, jumping up and almost racing out the door, only to be caught up in Emmett's arms.

"Bella! OMC we missed you so much! Say you guys will live with us PLEASE!" Emmett begged, crushing me to his chest.

"Ahh! Emmett can't breath!" I cried, struggling in his iron grip.

"You don't need to breath. And he's not letting you go till you say yes!" Alice said, bouncing up and down. I didn't know if the family wanted me to say yes or not, so I read their thoughts.

Emmett: _Say YES!!!! YES!_

Alice: _YES! She said yes, oh yeah, yes! Hi, Bella! I know your reading my mind! Say yes!_

Jasper: _Wow, Alice is excited, I hope she says yes._

Rosalie: _I can't believe I'm thinking this but I hope she say's yes._

Angela: _Bella, I don't care what you choose, just choose what makes you happy._

Jessica: _Your choice Bells. I just want you to be happy for once. _

Mike: _You should Bells, we know you miss them._

Ben: _Go on Bella, say yes, we won't mind._

Carlisle: _I hope she say's yes. Edward, what is everyone thinking?_

Esme: _Say yes, I want my daughter back!_

Barbie: _No, say no! _

Edward: nothing... man, I still can't read his thoughts.

"Fine. We will stay." I said, stopping my struggles.

"YES!" Emmett exclaimed, dropping me, and dancing.

I stood there, in shell shock, my left eye twitching as he shook his butt in my face.

"EWW! Emmett that's sick!" I yelled, running and hiding behind Mike.

"Is he done dancing yet?" I asked, worried. The only response I got was laughing. I rolled, my eyes, and went to smack Mike in the head, but he ducked, and I slapped Jessica, who looked at me in shock, and slapped me back. Then we got into a slapping fight.

"Ladies!" Carlisle called, stepping in between us, but we only stepped aside, and fought again.

"LADIES!" A voice bellowed, knocking Jessica and over. Then we started laughing. They actually thought we were fighting.

I looked at Emmett, who shouted, and laughed even harder; he looked so confused.

"Emmett, Carlisle, we weren't actually fighting. We were playing around." Jessica clarified. They only made an o shape with their mouths, and nodded.

I stood up, helping Jessica up, and sat on a couch.

"So...where will our rooms be at?" I asked, looking around the huge goop of people.

"Don't you have a house that you need to get your stuff out of?" Esme asked.

"Oh...right. Our apartment." I mummbled, thinking about the time it would take to get all of our things out.

"Wait, all 5 of you live in an apartment?" Rosalie yelled out, wondering how we all fit in such a small place.

"It is a three bedroom apartment. Each couple has one, and I have one." I said, answering her throughts.

"Well, you guys go pack, and we will set your rooms up. They should be ready at 8." Alice said, checking the clock; it was 5 now. So that gave us 4 hours. So I nodded and we were on our way out.

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews. Sorry it is short, the next one will be longer, and should be up soon! If it is not up by Wed. I will give you two more after that! So please review, and if you have any questions, just ask in the review! THANKS**


	3. Abusive?

**Bella POV:**

I sat another box on the Cullen's front lawn and went to get more. So far there were 16 boxes; 3 were mine, 4 were Jessica's. 3 were Mike's, 4 were Angela's and 2 were Ben's.

I still had 5 left, Jessica had 10, Mike had 3, Angela had 8 and Ben had 4. My sisters sure do love to shop. They had tons of clothes. They were angry when I made them leave there millions of clothes at our old place. Right now they only had half a closet full, I told them they could go shopping later. Most of my stuff was already up in my new room. Alice had came by and raced off with it, without packing it. Rosalie did Angela's room, and Esme did Jessica's. So we only had the boxes we had packed left.

"Bella! Your so slow, even if your a vampire!" Alice complained, throwing her hands up in the air. I stuck my tongue out at her, and walked even slower to my explorer. Alice huffed and crossed her arms. Everyone laughed. The Cullen's stood on the lawn, watching us as we put the boxes down. They had offered to help, but we refused. I walked past Angela, who was laughing, and took the box from her. She stood still for a minute before looking down at it. Then she understood.

_Bella and Luke's Memories_

"Uh...Bella? You okay?" Alice called from behind me. I shook my head to clear it and nodded. Angela took the box from me and dropped it on the ground. She pulled me into a hug, and let me dry sob into her shoulder.

"Shh...Bella, it's okay." She whispered, rocking us slowly back and forth. Yes, I may have seemed strong while fighting, but it still hurt seeing him. He cheated on me, and I wasn't forgiving him for it. Like I'll never forgive Edward for lieing to me, about loving me.

"Bella..." Angela whispered, suddenly tense.

"Yes?" I whispered, looking up at her. She opened her mouth to speak when I was side tackled.

"Lovely seeing you again." Luke whispered, turning visible.

"Luke, get the hell off of me!" I growled, thrashing about. His red eyes stared at me and I stopped moving.

"Oh my gosh! Luke how could you!" I screamed, angry now.

I noticed the Cullen's were being held back, as were Luke's helpers, by Angela. They were all confused by my scream, has was Luke. I pushed him off of me, and tackeled him to the ground.

"What?" He asked, struggeling against me now. I used the extra strength I got from Emmett and he couldn't break free.

"You fed, on a HUMAN!" I growled glaring at him. I had changed him to the 6 month diet thing has well.

"It had been 6 months!" He tried to defend himself.

"There were animals you could have fed on! Your a horrible, vile, monster! Your a monster!" I yelled, smacking him with each word. He grabbed my hand, to stop me, and flipped us over, making me smack my head against the pavement. Even though we are vampires, and we rarely feel pain, THAT HURT! I was in my human mode, were I eat food, so I could feel pain, but it couldn't kill me.

He started to smack me across the face, and for a wild second it reminded me of the movie _Pretty Women _with Julia Roberts. You know, towards the end were the lawyer dude comes into there penthouse, makes a move, and when she turns him down he slaps her. Yes, It reminded me of that.

"You will **never **talk to me like that again, do you understand me?" He growled, smacking me harder.

"Angela!" I cried, begging her for help. I was getting weaker. Since we drink from animals, we are weaker than the human drinkers, but we haven't drinken from an animal in almost 5 months, so it was around time again.

She let Mike, Ben and Jessica out of the force field, and held the rest back. The three of them pulled Luke off of me. Luke started to run off, and Mike an Ben went after him, Jessica was helping me.

"Bells...you okay?" She whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, I was anything but fine. I looked around at everybody to see what they thought.

_"Bella, are you alright?" _Angela asked. I nodded to her, saying yes.

_"OMC! Bella, I can't believe this! Are you okay? Can you ask Angela to take the forcefield off from around us? Please, I need to help you!" _Alice thought, her eyes pleading.

"Angela, let the Cullen's out." I muttered, closing my eyes. She whispered an 'okay' and let them go. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by everyone of the Cullen's.

_"Bella, dear...are you okay. Do you need me to get you anything?" _Esme asked, out loud, and in thought. I just shook my head.

_"Bella, oh my gosh! Was he abusive to you during your relationship?" _Rosalie asked.

"He's a vampire, I'm a vampire...I don't think that's really possible." I muttered to her.

_"It is possible, Bella. It is like your both human, when a vampire hits you, it hurts."_

I looked down quickly, knowing she was correct, and back up slowly at her.

"I think I got my answer." She muttered, turning and walking back into the house. So what is she knew...we are over so he can't do it to me anymore.

If I really thought about it, she was right. I never really noticed it. The slaps across the face, or punches in the gut everynight...I guess I thought it was normal for a vampire/vampire relationship. But in the end was wrong...

"Bella, what is Rosalie talking about?" Alice asked, helping me up.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about...I'm gonna go talk to her real quick." I muttered, pushing the circle away from me.

"Bella, what do we do about _them_?" Angela called, as I walked towards the house.

"Let the guys have em'." I yelled back, quickening my pace to the house.


	4. Why'd the chicken cross the road?

Bella POV:

I opened the house door, without knocking and searched for Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" I called, hesitantly.

"Up here!" She called, standing at the top of the stairs. I made my way up the stairs towards her, and on the second to last step...I pulled a Bella. I fell, falling all the way back down the stairs.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Rosalie cried, racing down to meet me. I guess everyone outside either heard my fall or heard Rosalie, because they all came running into the house.

"Bella? What happened?" Alice asked, shocked to see me laying down on the floor, my legs laying on the stairs my arms flailed out behind me, and Rosalie standing over me shocked.

"I fell all the way BACK down the stairs." I muttered, not moving. I pulled myself up, too fast and somehow ended up with my head in between two of the bars holding up the railing of the stairs. I could hear Emmett laughing, even thought I couldn't see him.

"Stop laughing, Emmett." I growled, trying to get myself out. I could hear everyone else laughing along with him. I looked over at Angela, who was silently shaking with laughter.

"_Angela!" _I called to her with my mind. She immediately stopped laughing and looked at me, confused.

"_Don't answer me out loud. This is through done all through mind." _I answered to her confused expression. She nodded, and looked like she was listening to a comment Emmett was making, but was really talking to me.

"_What do you need, Bells?"_

"_Can you help me out of here, my head's starting to hurt. Plus I want to kick Emmett's ass." _I answered with an evil smile. She smiled back, while shaking her head.

She pulled the bars a little bit, and I pulled my head through and she fixed the bar. I gave her a thankful look and she nodded.

I turned to everyone, they were all staring at Emmett, who was doing a reenactment of me only standing. So I tackled him to the ground.

"Ah! Crazy vampire chick! Get her off, get her off!" Emmett cried, trying to push me away from him. I only started to hit him harder. Suddenly someone picked me up, and pulled me away from him.

"Run Emmett!" Rosalie cried, holding me back. Emmett then took off upstairs. Once he was out of site Rosalie let me go, thinking I was calm enough. She was wrong. I took off after Emmett, searching room to room. I finally found him, hiding under his a Rosalie's bed...or trying to. The bed was at lease a foot higher in the air then it should be. He was using a pillow to cover his face, so he didn't see me coming.

"Oh... Emmett," I sang. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." I continued, like I didn't know where he was hiding. I walked slowly around the room, making it seem like I was searching.

"Seems like he's not here, I'll check downstairs." I said with a smile. I left the room and stood to the right of the door. After about 30 seconds Emmett came running out. I quickly grabbed him by his ear and pulled him down to my height.

"Time for sweet revenge, Emmett." I whispered menacingly in his ear.

"Please Bella. I'm sorry I laughed at you! Please don't hurt me!" He begged.

"Fine, I'll hurt your video games or your Jeep? Which do you prefer?"

"NO! I'll do anything just don't hurt my video games or my Jeep!" He cried.

"Okay, come with me dear Emmett." I answered, pulling him down the stairs by his ear. Everyone was seated in the front room, watching some t.v. show.

"Okay, Alice I need your help. You too Jessica." I said, still holding Emmett by his ear.

"Bella, can you let go of my ear? It huuurrttss!" He whined.

"Nope." Was my reply. Alice saw what I wanted done, and an evil smile came across her face.

"I'll fill Jessica in. Come on Emmett, time for fun!" Alice squealed. She pulled Emmett up the stairs, by the opposite ear, and Jessica followed.

"Rosalie, Angela. If you'll come with me, we have some business to attend to at the mall." I said, pulling my car keys out of my pocket. Everyone looked at me in shock, except for Barbie, who looked like she could careless.

"Where not going shopping. We have to talk to one of the managers there. So don't get your panties all in a bunch." I said, shaking my head.

**later:**

We currently sat in the mall mangers office, waiting for him to get off his phone.

"Sorry about that. Now, what can I do for you ladies?" He asked, slamming his phone down.

"We would like to put a stage up in the food court...for a little show." I answered, my voice alluring.

He went into a daze and nodded his head.

"Thanks, sir. Don't worry, we have free admition and we have stuff for the stage. You only provide the space...and the audience." I whispered, leaning forward slightly. My gaze dazing him.

"Y-yes. Enjoy the food court ladies." He whispered, dazed.

"Thanks so much." I said in my normal voice, sitting straight back up.

Oh...revenge is so sweet.

"Ang, Rose, can you guys get the stage set up?"

"Yes, what time do you want it to be ready?" Angela asked.

"What time is it now?"

"Uh...a little after 9. The mall closes at 11. So most people will be here last minute shopping at 9:30, 10."

"Okay, can it be ready at 9:45?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Bella." Rosalie answered. With that I was off.

**Back at the Cullen House:**

I walked to Alice's room, ignoring the curious looks I got from everyone when I arrived back, alone.

"Alice?" I called through the door.

"He's ready Bella." She answered. I opened the door, and found the greatest surprise of all.

There Emmett stood in front of me wearing black panty hose, pink tight boy shorts, and a hot pink sports bra. He now had pink highlights, and wore red lipstick. His cheeks were bright pink along with sparkly pink eyeshadow. His hair was up in a pink bow. He wore pink pumps. He looked hilarious to say the least.

"I hope you can dance in those." I said, pointing to his feet. He only tried to run away and ended falling, like I do.

"Ah...revenge is oh so sweet." I muttered.

"Okay, it's 9:30...time to go." I muttered, Alice only smiled. She went to her widow, opened it and pushed Emmett out.

"A-a-alice!: I cried between my laughs, oh..tonight would be a blast!

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"We better get him before he runs off!" Jessica cried. We all nodded.

"Bella, can you take everyone in your explorer. Me and Jess will take Emmett? Oh, Jasper's going with us...I'll make sure he doesn't see Emmett, I have a blind fold." Alice said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, lets roll!"

With that Alice and Jessica were gone. I shook my head and headed downstairs.

"Come on, were going to the mall." I told everyone.

"Your not our boss." Mike said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Fine. If you don't want to see Emmett embarrass himself, then by all means, stay." Suddenly there was an chorus of 'Let's go's.

"Okay, were all going in my explorer. So...situate yourselves cause I'm not doing it for you."

After about 5 minutes of bickering we finally had our seating arrangements.

I sat in front with Esme. Carlisle sat behind her, Ben and Mike next to him. And Edward an Barbie in the very back.

"Ready?" I asked, everyone said yes, and we were off. I turned my radio on and some Linkin Park came out. Yes, they were dead, but I kept their c.d. They were a great band.

"Ugh! Can we turn this crap off?" Barbie shouted. Everyone winced at the close proximity.

"No need to yell! Your not so far back from me that you need to. And no, I am not turning it off. It is my car, my rules! If you don't like it you can ride back with Alice." I said, an evil smile on my face...I knew she didn't like Barbie. Suddenly my phone rang, making everyone jump.

"Hello, Alice." I answered.

"Don't 'hello, Alice' me! I saw what you did, and the answer is NO! She is not riding back with ME! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Alice screamed, I cut her off laughing. The phone was only loud enough I could here what she was saying, everyone else could only hear sounds.

"Alice! Calm down you sound like a rotten child!" I said, still laughing. Everyone looked at me confused.

"But, Bellaaaaa..." She cried, dragging my name out. Two can play that game.

"But, Aliiiicceee..." I copied her.

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

"Stop it, Thomas Swan Cullen!" She screamed.

"Stop it, Brandon Whitlock Cullen!" I screamed right back.

"You suck eggs!"

"You suck eggs, more!"

"Bella, shut up!"

"Alice, shut's don't go up only gas prices do!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean, what did I say? What did you say?" I answered, confusing her. Mike and Ben were having a hard time controlling their laughter, everyone else staring at me trying to hear our conversation. I put Alice on speaker phone, and set my phone down. I knew I was one speaker with Alice.

"Isabella Marie Thomas Swan Cullen! Stop!"

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen! Stop!" I mimicked.

"Gosh, your so annoying!" She growled.

"Gosh, your so annoying!" I growled back.

"Even though you can't see it, I'm sticking my tongue out at you!" She cried.

"Loser!" I laughed.

"Dork!" She cried.

"Dork fish, who likes corn dogs!" **(Bill Engvall's joke)**

"What? I am so not a fish! Especially a dork fish!"

"What? Who said anything about a dork fish?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Huh?"

"Alice, I think your losing you mind. Maybe you see a shrink. I'll look one up for you on the Internet."

"Funny, Bella. Ooh, chicken!"

"What? Alice what about a chicken?"

"Emmett wants me to tell you a joke."

"Okay, tell me..." I answered, still confused about the whole 'Ooh chicken' thing.

"Okay, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Who let out the chicken?" I asked, remembering the guy from comedy central talking about his mom with this joke.

"Emmett says you've ruined the whole joke."

"How? I'm seriously wondering who let out the chicken? Those things are expensive and they can get stolen or hit easily! And why would it want to cross the road in the first place? What is so exciting about the other side of the road that he wants to go over there so badly? What is wrong with the side of the road that he is on? Is he too good for this side of the road? Does he think he is better than all the other chickens? What is wrong with the other chickens? In fact how come there is only one chicken? Where are the others? I bet they got hit by cars trying to cross the road to get to the other side and died! Now this stupid chicken wants to give it a try! Why doesn't he just play it safe and stay on his side of the road? If he wants to get to the other side so badly why doesn't he find a cross walk and safely go a cross? Plus, why would he risk getting killed trying to cross the road, when he is perfectly safe on the side of the road he is on now? In my opinion, that is one stupid chicken!"

There was silence on the other side of the line, before I heard laughter from everyone, both cars.

"Bella! That had to be the longest rant on why the chicken crossed the road ever!" Mike cried.

"Shut it Newton!" I growled.

"Oh, Emmett wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Emmett asked.

"Hi, Emmett."

"I have a joke for you Bella!"

"Okay, tell it Emmett."

"Uh...I've changed my mind." He stammered.

"Excellent! Does the new one work better?"

"Funny, Bella. Real funny."

"I thought so!"

"Ah, were here!" And let the fun begin!


End file.
